Game Night
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Noah just wanted to have a romantic night with Cody! Trent, Duncan, Harold and Geoff just wanted to play Monopoly in Noah's room and have a game night! Of course none of them can get along and Noah get get them to leave! Can we say 'Disaster?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea which was inspired by DittoDudette who wrote a NoCo drabble about them playing monopoly!**

* * *

Noah was in his room making out with Cody at the Playa Des Losers and they were getting into it, So into it that Noah decided to ignore the knocks on his door in hopes whoever it was would just go away, sadly for Noah that wasn't the case.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"I think you should get the door" Cody sighed as Noah rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"What?!" Noah flung the door open to see Duncan, Trent, Harold and Geoff

"Dude, it's game night!" Geoff barged in and pushed Noah aside "It's your turn to host"

"Host what?!" Noah glared at the group who was now in his room setting up a board game on the floor "I don't remember even being a part of game night, let alone agree to having one in my room!"

"This is the first game night ever" Trent told him as he sat down on the floor "We're going to play monopoly!"

"And you just decided to have it in my room?" Noah sighed

"I love monopoly!" Cody told them "I think we should play!"

"See? Even you're boyfriend loves monopoly" Duncan smirked "You playing?"

"Whatever" Noah sat down with an annoyed look on his face.

"I want to be the hat!" Trent grabbed the hat piece and Duncan slapped his hand away

"Dude, I'm totally being the hat!" Duncan yelled at him "I called it!"

"You can't just call everything!" Trent grabbed the hat piece "Geoff, tell him he can't do that!"

"Dude, I don't care as long as I get to be the racecar!" Geoff crossed his arms "What do you guys want to be?"

"Oh! I wanna be the dog!" Cody clapped his hands "Noah, what piece do you want?"

"Peace and quiet" Noah laughed to himself.

"Can we just play already?" Harold rolled his eyes "I want to be the banker!"

"Noah should be the banker" Duncan told him "He's smart"

"Are you saying that I'm not smart?!" Harold yelled

"Yes" Duncan laughed at him

* * *

About a half hour later they haven't even started the game. Cody was in the bathroom trying to help Harold deal with a bloody nose due to the fight he tried to start with Duncan for calling him stupid. He lost before the fight even started. Trent and Duncan were fighting over how Duncan always takes everything from him from the hat piece in monopoly to Gwen and Geoff was texting Bridgette lying to her about his location. Noah sighed in annoyance and threw the paper money all over the room.

* * *

2 hours later Noah glanced at the clock and realized that everyone in this room officially sucked. Not only did they not start the game but Cody was comforting Harold who was now sobbing because Duncan refused to apologize for punching him. Geoff ate the chocolate covered strawberries that Noah had planned to share with Cody and Trent was writing a song about it and talking about how he auditioned for Glee.

"So, Then I was like...I could be Chris Colfer's brother!" Trent told Noah "I seriously can! I put that in my audition tape!"

Noah glared at Trent who continued to talk about Glee while he glanced at Cody who looked clueless about what to do.

"It's okay, Harold!" Cody patted Harold's back "I'm sure Duncan didn't actually sleep with your mother..."

"I totally did" Duncan laughed "You're lucky I'm with Gwen, I was so close to giving her a ring! I would have been your stepfather!"

Harold cried more.

* * *

Finally 45 minutes later they all sat down peacefully and started to play the game with Noah being the banker.

"Noah, Can you do me a favor?" Duncan whispered in Noah's ear "It's nothing sexual just slip me an extra $300 when I pass go"

"Seriously?" Noah rolled his eyes "You want me to give you fake money, I think that's illegal"

"Dude, the banker can totally give me money" Duncan told him as he rolled the dice

"Would a real banker just give you $300 dollars?" Noah asked loud enough for everyone to hear

"He would if Duncan was robbing the bank" Cody added in while he was counting fake money

"Good point!" Duncan laughed and stood up and grabbed Cody "Give me all the money! All of you or I'm going to burn Cody's shirt off with my lighter!"

"Are we seriously going there?" Trent asked Noah who just sighed

"GIVE HIM THE MONEY!" Cody yelled "THIS SHIRT IS NEW! MY MOM WILL TOTALLY KILL ME!"

"Fine Duncan, you can take all the money" Noah handed him the paper money as Harold, Trent and Geoff did the same "Can I have my boyfriend back now with his shirt intact?"

"Sure!" Duncan dropped Cody on the ground "Who's turn is it?!"

"You won..." Harold sighed "Because you suck"

"I don't have any property though!" Duncan yelled "I want to buy that boardwalk!"

"Nobody has any money left" Noah told him "By robbing us all of our paper money, you win"

"What?!" Geoff yelled "That's totally cheating dude!"

"Where have you been?" Noah asked Geoff "He cheated like 15 minutes ago!"

"So, does this mean we're done?" Trent asked

"Yes!" Noah glared at them "Now can you please leave?!"

"The game isn't over" Duncan told them "Trent you own the boardwalk! sell it to me for $200!"

"Seriously?!" Noah yelled "What the hell is $200 going to get you?!"

"I wouldn't sell it Trent" Geoff told him "It's not the best investment, you should totally join forces with me! I own all the railroads!"

"Shut up, Geoff!" Duncan punched him in the face too, The two were now beating each other up on the floor, Harold cried more and Trent talked to Noah about Glee some more. This went on for about 10 minutes.

Finally Cody picked the board up and neatly put everything away while Noah shook his head, his date night was ruined and he had no strawberries and these morons pretty much killed the mood. When the crying and fighting finally stopped everyone just got up and Trent took the board game and everyone exited the room and stood in the hallway.

"I can't wait for next week!" Trent told Noah excitedly

"Why?" Noah sighed in annoyance

"We're playing twister!" Geoff chimed in

"Oh god..." Noah slammed the door in their faces and dreaded next week as he looked at Cody who had a big ass grin on his face.

"That was fun!" Cody told them "We should invite people over more often!"

"That was fun?!" Noah glared at Cody "I'm going to bed, You should give me a blowjob, That may make up for the horrible things that happened tonight..."

* * *

**Finished! That was actually really fun to write! Now It's almost 5am and I'm going the hell to sleep! **


End file.
